The return of Galaxy Knight
by MetaRoos
Summary: Sequel to my other story. Kirby' and Meta Knight's adventure. Kirby will be on a quest to find his mother and also finds out that he has a brother. He also finds out that his least favorite uncle is still alive. Galaxy Knight.
1. Stealth Training

Stealth training

(Kirby comes out of the castle to go train with Meta knight who is on a tree waiting for him)

Kirby: Hey Meta Knight you ready?

MK: Yes I am. Here is your first lesson. The art of (Disappear and reappears behind Kirby and kicks him) sneak attack.

Kirby: (Go flying into the air and turns into jet and disappears because of his intense speed)

MK: Where did you go? (Starts to wander around to look for him)

Kirby: (reappears and tries to punch him on the back) got ya!

MK: Not really (dodges out of the way then grabs and slams him into the ground) But you are a fast learner.

Kirby: thanks I guess.

MK: Well be on your guard I will be attacking you when unsuspected.

Kirby: Alright

MK: See ya.

Kirby: Man what a nice man. I think I'll go get him some dinner.

MK: (appears and kicks him in the air) Didn't I just tell you! (Later Kirby is eating and he gets kicked in the air, he was walking to the park got kicked in the air, he was playing soccer with Tuff then kick the ball over the wall).

Tuff: Aw man what are we going to do now?

Mk: (Appears) we could use Kirby as the ball. (kicks Kirby into the air and then start playing soccer with Tuff).


	2. Combat training

Combat Fight training

MK: you need to have controlled attacks not use random attack like you did when you first fought me.

Kirby: I can control my attack watch.( turns to hammer and makes an earthquake. Meta knight jumps and Kirby goes charging at him as flying. MK dodges and Kirby turns to sword and uses sword beam. MK grabs his sword and uses sword beam as well and they cancel each other out in a bright light.)

MK: Good you are getting good my pupil. (still blinded by the light)

Kirby: yeah but that's not it (he turns into laser and shots a giant beam at him. Meta knight deflects it with his sword and Kirby jumps in the air and turned into fighter and punched meta knight in the falls to the floor.) How's that for controlled?

MK: (gets up) Very good Kirby you are learning. (mask cracks a little.)

Kirby: Really. You think I could get a sword like yours.

MK: why your sword ability are great. It's not the sword that makes the warrior.

Kirby: yeah but yours look cool. Can I hold it?

MK: Sure(throws him the sword and Kirby gets shocked by it.)

Kirby: ow what was that?

MK: you must swallow the sword to use it.

Kirby: alright throw it at me again.

MK: I would but I don't feel like it.

Kirby: What!

MK: Oh and by the way (disappear and reappears behind Kirby and kicks him) SNEAK ATTACK!


	3. Its all coming back to me

Chapter 3: The Trip

MK:( wakes up shocked in his room) What is this power I am feeling.( Jumps out of bed and feels a pain in his back but he ignores it. walks out to meet Kirby at the training ground but bumps into a waddle dee.) Hey little guy how are you.(waddle dee stares at him). What a minute your that waddle dee that ate my cookie. I'LL kill you. (grabs him and throws him in the air then walks away.)

Kirby: (Nervous about another sneak attack) Hey meta knight how's it been?

MK: Kirby where going to town to get some supplies for a trip we're going to take.

Kirby: We're we going?

MK: To meet the other star warriors.

Kirby: Really? Why?

MK: What's with all these question all of a sudden? I said we're going and were going to go. Is that clear!

Kirby: yeah okay fine no need to blow a top of. So what do you want me to get?

MK: Get me some focus, with food and water.

Kirby: what? If you're buying focus you want to make another me.

MK: No I'm not going to make anything you are.

Kirby: What me?

MK: No Fred the guy next to you. Of course you!

Kirby :( thinks to himself) Crap he's getting his memories back. Luckily I meet the real ultimate alliance and I got them to wipe Meta Knight's memory of his wings and the jokes he made about me. Seems like the sarcasms is coming back.

MK: (walks past a cappy) Hey nice mask or are you really that ugly. (Walks past another) you're so thin I could fit DDD without a problem.

Kirby: wow harsh. But better him than me. Hahahahaha (waddle dee that meta Knight throw feel on the back of his head) What the. Where did that come from?


	4. Which ship?

Chapter 4: Which Ship?

MK: Kirby it's time to go.

Kirby: Alright are we taking the Halberd?

MK: No that thing blew up again when I was trying to fit it into my room. I stepped on the gas one thing lead to another and then we had that supposed (hand quotes) meteor hitting dreamland.

Kirby: what! That was your ship!

MK: What was my ship?

Kirby: the meteor that almost hit dreamland!

MK: What! My ship got blow up again! Man that's the sixth time!

Kirby: Whatever let's just get the new ship.

MK: Kirby this time you will be piloting your own ship.

Kirby: really that's awesome.

MK: this time you're piloting the Halberd.

Kirby: Really! (Jumps on the ship and launches) Wait I forgot Meta Knight!

MK: (on the screen) No you didn't. I knew you would run onto the ship and leave so I left a surprise up there for you.

Kirby :( turns around) my warp star. Come here my shining star but be careful you don't want to(crash into the cockpit leaving a hole into space and Kirby is getting sucked out.) I hate you stupid old man. Why do you torture me! AAAAAHHHHHH (floating in space) wait my warp star come here. (Comes to him but as soon as he touches it, it self-destructs.)

MK: sneak attack (looks to the sky Kirby is coming down as jet)

Kirby: I'm going to get you!( turns into fighter and punched him in the face again. His mask cracked some more)

MK: what was that for?

Kirby: for blowing me up.

Mk; Whatever let's get on the real ship.

Kirby: what a minute. You made that huge ship just to blow me up.

MK: I didn't blow you up. It was made of paperclips and toilet paper. Also when the warp star blew up you press the secret self destruct button.

Kirby: What self destruct button?

MK: The one I didn't tell you about because it's a secret.

Kirby: the one I didn't know about!

MK :( mocking him) the one I didn't know about. The one I didn't know about. Shut up and get on the ship.

Kirby: Fine but I'm not talking to you.

MK: That's what your mom said when you failed a test.

Kirby: are you really going to start that again.

MK: again?

Kirby: Um never mind I was kidding. Anyway lets get on that ship.( runs on the ship.)

MK: He's such a weird creation. Glad he's not my real son. My real son was a creation of nightmare. But if I told Kirby he might get jealous. Any how time to launch.


	5. Could Galaxy still be alive?

Chapter 5: Launch

Tiff and Tuff: Getting ready for launch. 5…4…3…2…1… Launch!

( engines roaring the ship is starting to go into the air. Then into space and heading toward Star base.)

MK: Alright Kirby now we're going to… Holy crap. We don't have a crew. I can't pilot this ship. I mean I only made it. What am I supposed to know about it? We don't have enough fuel to get up there. I only fill up once a ship. They never last long.( Grabs Kirby) Kirby I just want you to know your mom would be very proud of herself.

Kirby: Because I was such a good person.

MK: No because she finally got rid of you. I'm sorry you never got to meet her even though she's still alive.

Kirby: Really. We're about to die and you make a…My mom is alive.

MK: Yeah that whole I created you thing was a lie. I meet your mom while I was with nightmare. He didn't want me to fall in love so he sent me to kill her and bring the body. But I brought her back and she was pretending to be dead. When he said he would bring her back to life as a demon beast I had to quit and we barely made it out of there alive. The star warriors founded us and began to attack me. They weren't too fond of my work. They took your mother and left me for dead. But she pleaded them to help me and they did. I was ashamed of what I did and since my brother kept following the family career. Nightmare gave this mask to hide my shame of my brother. But once I but it on I never felt the same.

Kirby :( thinks to himself) this may be why he can only get his wings in extreme anger. The anger depletes the pain so he can have them. I wonder what he would be like without the mask.( notices the cracks on his mask.) Also I've been cracking his mask lately so he might be having some extra power. What a minute. When he turned into a vampire, luckily he doesn't remember that but some power must have leaked out. If that's what he's like with the reserve power. That means I couldn't possibly defeat him. I have to be more careful with him, and not to damage the mask anymore. But first let me save this ship." Computer autopilot and set a course for star base."

Computer: Affirmative, recognizing commands.

MK: That's all it takes.

Kirby: didn't you build this ship?

MK: Just because I build it doesn't mean I can pilot it.

Kirby: Whatever are we going to find mom.

MK: No.

Kirby: NO! How can you say no! I want to see my mother!

MK: We can't see here because I don't know where she is.

Kirby: How about the ships tracking device?

MK: You may be onto something. Computer, scan for any Gandalf in the universe.

Computer: Scanning in progress. Found two different coordinates.

MK: Two? How can there be two? Unless? Kirby you didn't do the job right!

Kirby: What!

MK: You didn't kill my brother.

Kirby: Yeah I did. I'm sure of it.

MK: Then how?

Kirby: maybe it's his lifeless body floating around.

MK: Maybe. We need to get to star bases faster now.

Computer: Affirmative, opening warp hole now.

MK: Warp hole? What warp hoooooole!

(Meta knight and Kirby go zipping through the warp hole and before they knew it they were at the Star station.)

MK: were here.

Kirby: But why do I feel so powerful and old.

MK: I feel young and wishing someone wouldn't make jokes about my mom.

(Kirby and meta knight looked at each other)

Both: AH! I'm you and you're me! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

MK: Alright let's calm down. Let's think how did this happen.

Kirby: the warp hole must have switched our bodies.

MK: yes let's go to port and let's see if they can fix this.

Kirby: that's the smartest thing I've said all day.

MK: This is going to be a long day.


	6. Star base

Chapter 6: Star base

(They are entering port when the screen went on with Sir Arthur on screen.)

Arthur: Who is entering port?

MK: It's meta knight and my apprentice Kirby.

Arthur: Be quiet cadet and let your master talk.

MK: But I'm Meta knight.

Kirby: Wait, we switched bodies remember so he thinks I'm you. Don't worry I'll handle this. Good evening fellow knight it is me Meta knight coming in for landing.

Arthur: Alright. Nice to see you again,Meta knight.

Kirby: yes because that is who I am. Not an imposter who is pretending to be Meta knight.

Arthur: What was that?

Kirby: Nothing.

Arthur: OK… weirdo.

MK: (whispers to Kirby) What are you doing?

Kirby: Being you.

MK: That's not me that's imposter talk. They'll be able to tell it in a heartbeat.

Kirby: well teach me how to be you.

MK: I can't teach you to be this cool. It's impossible.

Arthur: Hello Meta Knight it is my pleasure.

Kirby: What's up bro. How's it been at your crib?

MK: (We're doomed.)

Arthur: Man I've been fighting for ma turf. War and stuff you know what I'm saying. You picking up what I'm laying done.

Kirby: Ya broham I get it. I been having problems with my wanna be, Kirby. I caught him in his underwear pretending to be me. What a loser.

Arthur: Yeah what a hater. Well let me leave you alone. Peace out yo.

Kirby: See you in the a.m.

MK: You do realize that you just made fun of yourself, right?

Kirby: Stop being a hater.

MK: Whatever lets go to the kitchen we will need food for the journey.

Kirby: Can't we ask Arthur for help.

MK: He's not himself. The way you were talking he should notice.

Kirby: Or I am just that good.

MK: No you're not. Now come on I got the hatertots and water.

Kirby: Let's get some Hatorade.

MK: NO!

Kirby: Why you got to be such a refrigahater?

MK: How long are you going to do this hater thing?

( Lights and sirens go off.)

Kirby: What's happening.

MK: Please don't tell me you got the Hatorade.

Kirby: Why?

MK: Because Arthur goes nuts if anyone touches it. Run!

(They run as fast as they can to the ship and launch through the warp hole.)

Kirby: Man it good to be back in my own body. Computer set a course for one of the Gandalf signal.

MK: Affirmative

Computer: Kirby what did you do.

Kirby: I didn't do anything.

MK: Well thanks to who knows what I'm now the ship and the computer is in my body.

Kirby: Really? ( looks at the computer which is getting shocked.) What's happening to it.

MK: Oh I didn't think it would matter. (A claw comes from the ceiling and takes the master sword.) That should be better.

Kirby: So can you still pilot the ship.

MK: Yeah but there's this one thing that I still don't get. My left gear is stuck and I can't shift it go check it out for me.

Computer: Affirmative. ( leaves through the door.)

Kirby: So are you going to stay like this.

MK: Sure I kind of like it.

Computer: Gear unstuck sir.

MK: Thanks. TRANSFORM (transformer music goes on in the background. MK turns into a giant robot version of himself.

Kirby: WOW! How did you do that?

MK: I built this thing you don't think I know its secrets.

Kirby: Do I get one?

MK: Yeah it's called your copy abilities.

Kirby: But how would I fly in space.

MK: use the warpstar.

Kirby: you blew that up.

MK: Really I thought I blew up your shut up Kirby. Now let me try this baby out.( Draws out master sword and it grew to fit his size. He did a couple of quick slashes and does a sword beam.) Perfect now let's go see your mother.( Grew metal wings and jetpacks on his back and ignited, flying into the stars.)

**{Yes I know I misspelled tatertots , Gatorade, and refrigerator. I got the idea from mad episode s'up.]**


	7. Random chapter

Kirby: Are we there yet?

MK: No Kirby

Kirby: How about now?

MK: Hey Kirby You see that window next to you.

Kirby: Yeah.

MK: Go walk to it and touch it.

Kirby: Alright (touches it and it open sucking him into space.)Wow I didn't know we can breathe in space.

MK: Wait we can. I didn't know that.

Kirby: Of course you did that's why you sucked me out here.

MK: No I didn't.

Kirby: If you didn't then that means… You were trying to kill me!

MK: No I was giving you combat training in space. The fact that I just happen to forget that you can't breathe out here doesn't mean a thing.

Kirby: So what you're saying is that you intentional unintentionally tried to kill me?

MK: Exactly. Anyway get back into the ship or should I say me.

Kirby: Yeah whatever. I'm coming in through the back.

MK: So the your coming in through the back.

Kirby: That's right.

MK: Where my butt is suppose to be.

Kirby: Yup.

MK: That is also under my jetpack.

Kirby: Yes?

MK: Hey Kirby you know what's about to happen?

Kirby: Sneak attack.

MK: Sneak attack.(turns on jetpack and burns Kirby)

Kirby: What is wrong with you!

MK: Just trying to have some fun.

Kirby: Can you do it without hurting people?

MK: Have fun that doesn't hurt people? I should think about that.

Kirby: Well thanks to you I have a 10 degree burn.

MK: Really? I was going for 11.

Kirby: (turns into crash Kirby and exploded) Hey it is fun.

MK: Kirby you messed up my interior. Now I need to go in for repairs. Now we have a problem.

Kirby: How?

MK: Wouldn't you be afraid to fix a robot about my size. You wouldn't tinker with it or anything.

Kirby: Didn't we have a crew.

MK: I never had a crew. And if you did see any those were the ghost of the people the Halberd killed.

Kirby: Really?

MK: No I fired them all because when I decided to shoot the Mega cannon at myself they didn't jump in the way and be a human shield. Traitors. Kirby would you jump in the way to take a laser for me. I promised when you die I will find the best pet cemetery to put you in.

Kirby: A pet cemetery! No I won't take the shoot for you. You freak.

MK: Alright fine. I'm going to find the crustiest, dirtiest, and stickiest dumpster in the world.

Kirby: Fine I'll throw you in a lake.

MK: Hey Kirby guess what I found the dumpster it's called your mama's house.

Kirby: O Yeah Well you're the most…

(Please stand by for foul language)

Kirby: with the…

(Please stand by for foul languages)

Kirby: In the world! How do like that punk.

MK: Kirby I... I… (Self destruct)

Kirby: (wakes from dream) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Wow, that was a weird dream.

DDD: (Next to him in his bed) you're telling me.

Kirby: AAAAAAHHHHH!

MK:AAAAAHHH! Oh computer I had the weirdest dream.

Computer: Really maybe this will help.( Galaxy Knight comes busting out from the walls.)

MK: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Computer: AAAAAHHHH! Those dreams are illogical. What I'm a robot I can't have dreams.

Computer's dream wife: Computer. I'm pregnant.

Computer: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!


	8. Planet Gandalf

Chapter 8: Planet Gandalf

Mk: Kirby wake up were here. We're finally at Gandalf.

Kirby: Really. That means mom is here.

MK: Kirby take the computer and go into the escape pods. I'll launch you to the planet and you can look for your mother.

Kirby: How will I know what she looks like.

MK: She has a psychological tracker on you. When you're near her she'll feel it.

Kirby: Alright. Ready Meta Knight, I mean Meta Computer Lets go.

( Enters pod and launches.)

MK:(Should have had the pod self destruct but my body is in there.)

(ON Gandalf)

Kirby: Wow, we're here. Now lets get looking for her.

Computer: Commander Kirby here.(Hands him a walkie talkie.)Use this to communicate with Sir Meta Knight.

Kirby:(Like ash getting a badge) Yeah! I just got the Walkie Talkie!

Pikachu: PI Pikachu

Computer:Antimaterial being detected ,eliminate. (pulls out laser and shot Pikachu.)

Kirby: Why did you do that?

Computer: Because it was illogical. That being was not of our universe.

Kirby: Ok? Weirdo lets go. Let's see if you can keep up.(turns into jet and flew away.)

Computer: Alright let's see what I got. (Grew wings and took off)

Kirby: How did you know about the wings?

Computer: I took a scan of Meta Knight and I realize it when I do my daily scan off him.

Kirby: Then why didn't you tell him.

Computer: I figure he knows. His memory been growing back.

Kirby: Really. Then he might remember his true past.( Stops in mid-air and computer crashes into him.)

Computer: Why did you stop? Also Oww.

Kirby: I don't know all of a sudden I couldn't move.

?: Yes because I stopped you.

Computer: ( shoots laser.)

?: (Stops it with her psychic powers and throws it back.)

Kirby: What! Who are you.

?:I am pearl. Loyal servant of the queen and your savior.( Grabs computer and throws him into a dumpster. Then grabs Kirby and ran to the castle.)

Kirby: Wait, what are you doing!

Pearl: Taking you to the castle, here you will be safe.( Disappear)

( Back to the dumpster that is upside down.)

Computer: (Red eyes glowing with evil laugh) Mwhahahahahhaha.


	9. Spike

Kirby: Where am I?

Pearl: you are in the castle. Away from that evil man.

Kirby: He wasn't evil he's my father.

Pearl: Father? HA! The only thing he is, is a de…

?: That's enough Pearl.

Pearl: your highness I apologize.

Queen: Please leave us.

Pearl: As you wish. (Leave but hides next to the door to hear.)

Queen: How are you feeling?

Kirby: Great. I feel hungry though. I haven't eaten since we went to space.

Queen: (Under her breath) that idiot.

Kirby: What did you say?

Queen: nothing. Come with me to get some dinner.(Pearl runs off not to get caught and Kirby and the queen went to get dinner.)

( Back to the computer.)

Computer: (Blasts dumpster off of himself and starts walking. Without the mask on.) That stupid Gandalf how dare she attack me. I need to get that Kirby back so that I can unlock This body's full potential. But first I need a new blaster, possibly a shield too. She won't defeat me again.

(In the castle Kirby is stuffing his face with food.)

Queen: Eat as much as you like we have plenty.

Kirby: Thanks, I plan on it. What a minute, please excused me I need to make a call.(Runs outside and pulls out walkie talkie.) Meta Knight are you there.

MK: Yeah I'm here.

Kirby: I think I found out who my mom is.

MK: Is it the queen?

Kirby: It's the queen. What. How do you know?

MK: Kirby, She was the love of my life how can I not know who she is. Where's the computer.

Kirby: I lost him. This girl named Pearl attack us and she took me to the castle.

MK: Oh no not Pearl.

Kirby: What's wrong with Pearl?

MK: She's your mother's sister. She always hated me. But we may need her. Get your mother and board the ship.

Kirby: Alright. (Runs back inside to find the queen gone.) Meta Knight I can't find her.

MK: Just look for the computer he has a device that can scan the place for them.

Kirby: Alright I'll OWW!( Walkie talkie get knocked to the floor.)

?: Who are you talking to? Are you trying to take over the castle?

Kirby: Hey I think I should be asking the questions. Who are you and what kind of person attack people from behind?

MK: (From the walkie talkie) It's called a sneak attack. I see you still haven't learn anything.

Kirby: Whatever this guy is gone. ( turns into ninja Kirby) Lets see who can sneak attack now.( Get frozen) What happening to me?

Pearl: Calm down you two.(Looks at walkie talkie) What is this?( bend down to pick it up but forgot that she had Kirby in her grip so he got slammed to the floor.)I wonder what this does.

MK: Hello Pearl. Long time no see.

Pearl: Hello Metal Knight and good bye. (Crush walkie talkie.)

Kirby: What did you do that for?

Pearl: I told you that you should talk to him. Now let me introduce you to this young man. His name is Spike.

Kirby: Why do I feel like I heard that name before.

Spike: Because I'm your older brother.

(Back to Computer at a weapon shop.)

Computer: Where are your best weapons.

Store clerk: Over here you won't find anything better than this. My personal favorite is this one. It sucks the power right out of anyone.

Computer: I need something that is strong enough to bust through the castle walls. Do you have anything like that?

SC: Of course I do. Right here. Hey are you planning to attack the castle because if you are I'm not selling you anything.

Computer: I not going to attack the castle what idiot would do that? I need one for all of us.( Splits into five different Metal Knight.)Is this ok?

SC: Of course it is.

Computer: He's not cooperating get him. ( They attack him and take the weapons.)


	10. The Five Knight

Well I'm back. I've hasn't written in a while so for all my fan out there. You're welcome. Well right now from the last chapter the computer is current unlock Meta Knight powers. So there are five of him and when you see the person speaking and it's a number its one of the Knights. They do have different personalities. 1-the leader 2-weapons expert 3-combat specialist 4-ninja 5-loonatic. Well enjoy

1: well today we are storming the castle.

3: Good I've been waiting for a fight.

5- Yeah! I want to eat them.

2- Calm down you two we have to wait for 4 to come back with the data.

( In the castle)

4: I have to find the map off this place. I'm really surprise there are no guards. Then again the only person on this planet was that store clerk.( Bumps into Kirby)

Kirby: Hey computer how's it going?

4( he must think I'm the computer. This can be handy I can find the map and see what he made of.)Kirby I need to see the maps off this place also we need to catch up on your training.

Kirby: Alright here are the maps and lets go outside to train.

(They went outside)

Kirby: lets go!

4: Here I come.

(they fought for an hour)

Kirby: Man computer you're like a Meta Knight on coffee.

4: I must go now.(walks to meet the other Metas) That kid is strong I might have to take into consider his power. I shouldn't tell 1 about this. If he knew he would kill him, I need to get him to delay the attack. Wait a minute while do I care? Unless. I must of got the honor Meta Knight holds inside him. But if I betray the other I will die. Oh well Kirby is the only hope to contain the evil in the five of us. But I need to ask 1 some questions.


	11. The Truth

Please Review_

2: Did you bring back the maps.

4:Yeah I got them. Here.

1: Good in a couple of hours we will attack.

4: sir if I may ask? Why do you want to destroy the palace.

1: Normally I would tell you its only for me to know. But since you are me I should tell see this mask I had on was keeping my power compressed. With it now off I have unbelievable power. The person who made me wear this mask was not nightmare. It was Kirby.

4: What!

1: You see when Kirby was born he could not control his power. But this mask was an evil thing, it let Kirby control his power but made me loss mine. So they made two bracelets that absorb powers. And you can guess who wearing them.

4: The queen?

1: And her sister. If I were to break those bracelets and then combine again with the rest of you I would be unstoppable.

4: ( the way to save Kirby is to fly away from here. But instead of breaking the bracelet I have to get one to control the power and keep it from 1. This is very risky; I will have to get the others to agree with me. I need one to keep 1 off but I need two to be safe. 2 should help, and 3 did want a good fight)

( Back at the castle)

Kirby: Why did the computer want the maps and how did he learn all of those moves.

Spike: What's wrong?

Kirby: Computer been acting weird. I need to talk to Meta Knight.

Spike: You mean my dad?

Kirby: you mean our dad?

Spike: ( She didn't tell him!) Yeah. We have a command center I'll take you there. Hold my hand.( Kirby grabbed his hand and he grew wing that look like Meta Knight.) Here we go!


	12. The Game Plan

Please Review._

2: Here is the plan for the invasion. If this is as guarded as I think they are then there should be a guard station here, here and here. Now we need one per station to blow it up. Then after that we head for Pearl to unlock your new power then head out for the queen were the most guards will be. We will need everybody for that part. Well, are you ready?

1: Yeah let's go. We need to go in stealth so 4 you're leading. After that 2 and 3 bust yourselves in there. Then I and 5 will take out the guards there.

4: (I got to stall this,) I don't think I can go today 1. I haven't felt good for awhile and I don't want to jeopardize the mission.

1: don't worry you won't, because if you mess it up the mission would be the last of your worries.

(Back to Command center.)

Kirby: What was that?

Spike: what?

Kirby: The wings and the teleporting.

Spike: It's something I picked up from my father.

Kirby: Who Meta Knight?

Spike: Yeah he taught it to me before he left.

Kirby: Why hasn't he taught it to me?

Spike: Because he doesn't know.

Kirby: Know what?

Spike: Why yo mama so ugly!

Kirby: What?(You are definitely his son.)

Spike: Yeah we haven't hear a yo mama joke in a while.

Kirby: Just like I haven't heard from yo mama in a while.

Spike: Dude we share the same mom.

Kirby: OH well this is awkward.

Spike: Yes. Yes it is.

(Back at the Knights)

(4 is leading everyone to the castle without getting detected.)

4: Here we are.

1: Excellent. Now I can (drool on face) get my (more drool on face) revenge.( even more drool on face) Will you get off of me!

5: Sorry boss I drool when I'm hungry.

3: lets hurry up and do this.

1: Alright 2 plant the bomb.

(2 plants bomb and ran.)

1: Lets go!


	13. The Attack

**Please Review**

(Explosion at the castle door)

1: Hurry, you two take out those guards the rest of you come with me.( 2 and 5 stayed behind) Now four go ahead and see who's up there. (He vanishes in a gust of wind.)

4: why is there no one down here.( Steps on a switch and a laser blasts at him) Whoa that was close. So this place has a hidden weapon system. That could stop 1.(Vanishes again in the wind.)

(Command center)

Kirby: Are you done yet? Hurry up I want to talk to my father.

Spike: Calm down I just need to give it a jump.(Grabs some wires and push electricity through his finger tips and turn on the machine) Here we go.

Kirby: I could have done that.

Spike: Yeah of course you couldn't. Now here he's on the monitor.

MK: Hello who's there?

Kirby: It's me Meta Knight, Kirby.

MK: Hey Kirby I haven't seen you in four chapters. Who's the guy next to you?

Kirby: He's Spike you're other son.

MK: Really prove it. Where's your wing?

Spike: Right here. (Jumps in the air and wing pop out.) You like them dad.

MK: Not really because right now I can't feel emotions because I'm a computer. But they look great.

Kirby: Why don't I have you wings yet?

MK: It's because you're too young and because they're scared of how ugly you mama is.(MK and Spike laugh) Hey it looks like I do have emotions. Wait I'm getting a distress signal from the planet. The castle's under attack, by me?

Kirby: That's weird the only person that looks like you is the computer.

MK: Did he do anything weird like asking for castle plans?

Kirby: Yeah he did.

MK: Oh no. Something must have happened. I put a no plan asking system in him. What happen to him?

Kirby: Well Pearl attacked him once.

MK: Did you notice anything else.

Kirby: He wasn't wearing a mask.

MK: alright Spike gets Kirby and you back to the castle.

Spike: I can't I need to recharge for a while.

MK: Alright Kirby swallow him and copy his ability.

Kirby: Alright here I go.( jumps back and opens mouth but nothing happened.) I'm still tired from my training with the computer.

MK: He knew this would happen so he purposely made you tired.

(Castle)

4: I hope I didn't accidently make Kirby tired.

1: What are you saying we almost to the first station.( Steps on switch and laser shoots.) What the! (Laser keep shooting) Glad we got passed that now plant a bomb at the first tower. ( they planted a bomb at the second and were in front of the third) Here's the last station.

? : You will have to get passed me first.

1: Who are you?

Pearl: You don't remember me, a shame?

1: My favorite sister-in-law. How's it been?

Pearl: Good until you came.

1: aww, you didn't miss me?

Pearl: Let's quit the small talk come on I'll take you on or are you scared?

1: Well as you can tell they are all me.(Draws sword.) Here we go! (They all charge he.)

Pearl: (Forms a sword.) AHHH


	14. Knights vs Pearl

Please Review_

Kirby: Hurry up Spike and charge up. We need to get to the castle.

Spike: If I don't have enough power I could kill or take us somewhere else. Then it'll take two chapters to charge.

Kirby: Is there any way for you to be faster.

MK: Grab the batteries of the machine and drains it power.

Spike: If I do that we will loss contact and I don't know if I can fix the system. Then how will Kirby get back on the ship.

Kirby: I can turn into jet and fly up there.

Spike: How we can't breathe in space?

Kirby: Actually we can. I got through out of the ship and I breathed just fine.

MK: Actually Kirby, I want over the camera and you didn't breathe in space. Some how because of a fish I never owned a goldfish bowl went over your head. In fact you still have it on now.

Kirby: (Takes off bowl) I had this on for all this time and nobody told me!

Spike: We taught you know and it was your warrior helmet.

Kirby: Whatever lets go.( Walks over to the other side of the room.)

Spike: (Whispers to Meta Knight) Dad we have to tell him.

MK: I know son. I know.

(Battle at the castle.)

( the 3 Knight and Pearl are all slashing blades)

1: You're pretty good for a weakling

Pearl: You're pretty good if you were fighting a kitten.

1: Come on pearl you can end this now. Just give me that bracelet of yours and I'll be on my way.

Pearl: What makes you think I would this bracelet give me unbelievable power. Watch( Jumps into the air and did a somersault. Then grew out claws, wings, a tail, and a head.)

4: She's a dragon!

1: No. the power she has makes her appear as one.

2: alright I'll take you on(Charges her)

1: Wait!

Pearl: Cocky as usual.( Whacks him with her tail and he goes flying out the castle.)

(Command center)

2: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!( Hits glass.)

Kirby and Spike: What was that? Oh well.

(Castle)

4: This may be the close I can get to defeat 1.

1: I know what you're thinking. We have to take her together. I and her are evenly match but you're the upper edge.

4: That's nice to know.( Draws a kunai and stabs him in the back)

1: What are you doing?

4: The right thing. I can't let you rule the world. We are going to fuse with the others on the ship then go immediately into warp drive. But not before we get you another mask.

1: You won't get away. The others will get you!

4: I don't think so. Showing me carrying your unconscious body I think they'll enjoy me as leader.

1: Why are you doing this? You're just like the rest of us.

4: That's where you're wrong. The thing I got that you didn't was his honor.

1: HAhahaha

4: What's so funny?

1: the fact that Kirby will be here any minute and he will see you me and a dead Pearl (Pushes him off and stabbed Pearl through the heart) Oops look like I slay the dragon.( fainted)

4: (Ran to her) Are you ok? I have to pull out this sword.( Grabs the handle)

( Kirby and Spike appeared)

Kirby: What are you doing?

4: Kirby it's not what it looks like.

Kirby: I think it is. (Turns into Fighter.) Let's do this.


	15. Pearl is injured!

Please Review_

Kirby: Spike you get Pearl and take her to the hospital. I'll take care of Meta Knight.

4: Wait! You got to believe me. I didn't kill her that he did. I was just trying to get the sword out of her.

Kirby: Oh. Okay then I believe you.

4: What… Really?

Kirby: (Teleports behind him) NO! (Kicks him)

4: (in the air then takes out wings) Kirby you have to believe me. I was trying to stop him from taking that Bracelet from her. That's probably the only thing keeping her alive right now; you have to keep it protected.

Kirby: Don't worry about her just fight me.(Charges him.)

4: Kirby! Stop I'm trying to help!( Grabs both of Kirby's fists.) You don't understand what he's capable of.

Kirby: Who you're leader?

4: Yes! He's right over there.( A scared look goes over 4's face.) He's… He's gone.(pushes Kirby away) I have to find him. Kirby help me find him and I surrender.

Kirby: How do I know you won't run away?

4: (ignoring what Kirby said.) Thanks you go check on the Queen and I'll go to Pearl.(Flies away) I can't believe I let my eye off of him. For all I know he could of got the bracelet by now.

Kirby: I hope I can trust him. I just don't like were things are headed.


	16. Brawl in the Throne Room

**Please Review**

Kirby: Queen! We have to get out of here the castle is under attack. (Looks up to see the Queen held up by Meta 1.)

1: I don't think the Queen is going anywhere.

Kirby: Give it up! The castle is surrounded and your minions are betraying you.

1: First of all the castle is not surrounded we killed all of the guards. Second only number four betrayed me. The rest… are right here.

(They Meta Knights close the door behind Kirby and jump in front of Kirby ready to fight.)

Do you still think that I really want to give up?

Kirby: Yeah its four to one. So its an unfair fight for you.(Kirby jumps in the air and the Knights jumps as well attacking.)

(Back at Sick Bay)

Spike: How are you doing Pearl?

Pearl: I just had a sword stabbed through me. What do you think?

4: Save your energy you need to recover.

Pearl: Yeah I know but I hate to feel useless like this.

4: You're not. Every warrior needs her rest. No matter how strong they are.

Spike: Its okay. Here eat this. Gave her a tomato with a M on it.

Pearl: (Eats the tomato and stands up) Thanks that's better. I didn't think there were anymore Maximum Tomatoes out there anymore.

Spike: Yeah! I found this one while I was walking on a path it just feel on my head and I saved it.

4: That's lucky of us. Now that your in better shape I want to ask you if I can have that bracelet of yours.

Pearl: Oh my power bracelet. What makes you think that I would just give it to you!

4: Please ma'am that bracelet could tilt the balance of power on this fight. If you give it to me I can fight the leader and with him done the others will listen to me.

Pearl: I hate to do this but fine. (She takes of the bracelet and she changes to a red colored Gandalf.)

Spike: I didn't know you where this color.

Pearl: Yeah I wore those things for so long that even I forgot.(Hands the bracelet to 4 and he puts it on.)

4: (As a aura of power engulfs 4's body he says thank you and disappears.)

(Back at the Throne room)

(Kirby and the knight are teleporting all over the room and damaging it as they do it. He sends two of them flying across the room and get thrown by the other two.)

Kirby: (Slammed against the wall) That's all you got?

1: No. (All the Knight get together and a glow of light comes from them) This is! (A beam of light fires from the middle of the group and hits Kirby who tries to block it with his hands but fails.)

Kirby: What was that?

1: It's the Shield of Light attack. It takes four knight to do it and lucky for us we have four right here. Ready for the next blast?

Kirby: No.

1: Too bad. Shield of Light Fire!

(In the bright light Kirby was blinded and waited for his death when..)

4: (Appears out of nowhere and got Kirby out of the way.)

Kirby: Is this Heaven. (Fooled by the new white with shredded cape Meta Knight believing to be an angel.)

4: What! No its me. Number 4. I'm just here to save the day. The Meta Knight way. At the last minute, making me look and making YOU LOOK STUPID.

Kirby: Thanks I guess.( Stands up)

4: Now Kirby stand up and get ready to start fighting.

Kirby: I'm already standing and I already started fighting so you need to catch up.

4: Yeah. I think this transformation makes you dizzy at first.(Shield of light fires and they both dodge but 4 leads a trail of white light.) Hey was that the Shield of light!

Kirby: Yeah its wicked strong and fast If you didn't save me I was about to get hit by it a second time. That would have been the end of me.

4:Alright were the Queen?

Kirby: He must of hid here nearby.

4:Alright you get her and I'll handle these guys.

Kirby: Alright.(Runs to look but 5 lunges toward him.)

5: Not so fast!

4: (Appears before him and uppercuts and kicks him back down.) Too slow.

Kirby: Whoa I didn't even see him. Who knew Meta knight had that much speed in him. I wonder what's with the bracelet.

4: Alright fearless leader let's fight.( Draws his sword with white electricity coming out of the sheath.)


	17. One Knight Once Again

**Please Review**

Kirby: Man, where could she be? I wonder why they put the prison behind the throne in a hidden staircase with a detailed map and instructions on how to take over the castle. Well that's not important so I'll just ignore it.(Yelling) Queen! Queen! Where are you?

Queen: I'm over here. Kirby you have to get me out of here.

Kirby: Why? It's a quiet place, you have a hot meal everyday and you have such nice neighbors.

Prisoner: I'LL KILL YOU!

Kirby: You see nice.

Queen: Yeah? Just get me out of here.

Kirby: Alright, stand back.( Breaks the chain) There you go.

Queen: Alright lets go. (Stands still)

Kirby: What are you waiting for?

Queen: The Next Scene.

(Back at the throne room.)

Meta 4: Looks like you guys aren't as strong as you first thought.

Meta 1: I will get you back for this, you will rue the day you messed with Meta Knight!

Meta 4: Yeah I wouldn't mess with myself either.( Put his hand on the group and absorbs them into his body. Then he takes off the bracelet and put it on the floor.)

Kirby: Meta 4 what are you doing?

Meta 4: Now that the others and I have formed back into one I will become the computer that you landed with. Queen do you have the mask.

Queen: No I will have to go back to my chambers, I'll be right back.( Runs to her room.)

Kirby: Why do you need the mask?

Meta 4: Because that mask helps the original Meta Knight keep his will power so always keep it safe.

Kirby: Is there anyway you can still talk to you?

Meta 4: No but know that I always believe that you might be the strongest warrior of all time.

Kirby: Really?

Meta 4: No because you still haven't mastered one thing.

Kirby: What is that?(Meta 4 winks at him) Oh no.

Meta 4: That's right. (teleports behind him and kicks him) SNEAK ATTACK!

Queen: (Walk in seeing Kirby fly threw the air) I wish he would stop doing that.

Meta 4: Ha-ha. But you think that he would be able to sense it by now.

Queen: Here.(Hands him the mask) I hope you get your body back.

Meta 4: I will as soon as we go into warp drive again and get into specific position, I think we should be back into our original bodies.(Puts on the mask) Until we meet again my Queen.( The dark magic from the mask covers his body then fades into his skin.)

Queen: Until we meet again. My love.

Computer: What was that your majesty?

Queen: Nothing. Nothing of importance.

Kirby: (Comes back in the room) Alright let me at him.(Tries to reach Meta Knight but is blocked by the Queen.)

Queen: Kirby stop, he's back to being a computer.

Computer: Is there something wrong Lord Kirby?

Kirby: No its nothing.

Computer: Good. Your majesty we came here for a reason. We would like to have your son on our journey to locate an unknown Gandalf reading. May we have him?

Queen: Well you should as him. Is he says yes I will allow it.

Spike: (Comes in with Pearl) Of course I want to go. During the castle attack I didn't get to do any fighting. I want to show my epic skills.

Kirby: They're nothing compare to mine.

Spike: Oh yeah!

Kirby: Yeah! (They stare at each other with lightning coming at each of their eyes and meeting at the middle.)

Queen: Alright you two will go in the morning after a big meal and a good night sleep.


End file.
